


Illusion

by NicolyBlack



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicolyBlack/pseuds/NicolyBlack
Summary: "I can't tell you the truth."Tony pensou em muitas coisas quando teve aquela ilusão, porém somente uma coisa importava, porque mesmo que fosse apenas uma ilusão, Tony ainda o amava.





	

**Author's Note:**

> # Nada aqui me pertence, obviamente.  
> # A Drabble se passa durante o filme Avengers 2: Age of Ultron.  
> # CONTÉM SPOILERS DO FILME!  
> # Eu nunca shippei esse casal, porém depois de assistir o filme pela segunda vez essa ideia simplesmente me veio em mente, e eu tive que escreve-la.  
> # Stony.  
> # Drabble.  
> # Plágio é crime e é feio, em vez de plagiar, deixe um comentário!
> 
> ENJOY IT!

 

Muitas coisas se passaram pela cabeça de Tony quando ele teve aquela “ _revelação_ ”, e muitos desses pensamentos voltaram quando ele comentou sobre a ilusão com Fury.

Seus amigos, os Vingadores, todos eles, mortos, acabados, derrotados. E ele ali, vivo, sem nenhum arranhão. Tony viu todos eles, Hulk ainda tentando lutar, porém caindo logo, Natasha já sem vida jogada no chão, Clint também derrotado, e Thor, com seu martelo logo acima, e uma de suas mãos apontando para o escudo quebrado do Capitão América. E então ele o viu, caído, sem nada, aparentemente morto, e Tony não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa senão ir até ele, seus dedos indo de encontro ao pescoço dele, tentando achar o seu pulso. E o último Vingador não conseguiu conter a sua felicidade ao ver que ele ainda estava vivo.

Mas sua felicidade durou pouco, pois Steve disse poucas palavras e então parou, o restante de sua vida se esvaindo pelo ar. E com isso a vida de Tony também se foi, mas logo ele voltou para a realidade, logo ele viu que aquilo era uma ilusão.

Só que o pior não foi ver os seus amigos mortos, mesmo sabendo que ele poderia ter salvo eles, e o pior também não era o fato de ele ser o único a ainda estar vivo.

O que realmente deixou Tony acabado foi ver o Capitão, seu Capitão, morrendo, bem na frente de seus olhos, o pior foi ver a raiva de Steve, o pior de tudo foi a vida da pessoa que ele amava ir embora, de vagar, e sem ter como reagir, e sabendo que ele nunca teve a chance de dizer a Steve como ele realmente se sentia.

Tony demorou tanto para perceber o que ele realmente sentia por Steve, e ele demorou mais ainda para admitir para si mesmo que o que ele sentia pelo seu colega de equipe era algo grande, forte, sem controle.

A última coisa que o Homem de Ferro queria era que o seu Capitão América morresse, mas então ele o viu morrer, sem que ele nunca ficasse sabendo dos reais sentimentos de Tony por ele.

Não, Tony não tinha ânsia, nem curiosidade, nem vontade de dizer a Steve que ele estava apaixonado por ele, pois Tony sabia perfeitamente qual seria a resposta dele, Tony sabia que ele ficaria indignado, confuso, já que ele era um homem de outra época, e Tony também sabia que Steve pensaria que ele estava apenas fazendo mais uma de suas brincadeiras.

Ele estava confortável assim, apenas observando seu Capitão de longe, sem que ele soubesse de seus sentimentos, ele estava confortável somente tendo uma amizade com Steve, mas toda essa sensação de conforto foi embora ao ver Steve morrendo em seus braços, mesmo que em uma ilusão, e ele não conseguia mais ficar perto do Capitão sem sentir aquela angustia, aquele medo, aquela sensação de desespero ao pensar em perde-lo, todas essas emoções estavam tornando a sua convivência com o soldado complicada.

Sua vontade era de contar a verdade para ele e lhe beijar. Ele não podia fazer isso. Ele não podia nem mesmo observa-lo por muito tempo sem levantar suspeitas. Ele tinha que ouvir as acusações do Capitão sem nem ao menos contar para ele o que realmente o afligia.

Porque mesmo que Tony amasse o seu Capitão, ele nunca poderia ter nada com o homem.

— A pior parte, — a voz de Fury soou pelo recinto, fazendo Tony sair de seus devaneios. — é que você não morreu. — e então ele olhou para Fury, sem saber mais o que dizer.

Aquela não era verdade, aquela não era pior parte da ilusão dele, na verdade, aquilo estava longe da verdade, mas Fury não precisava saber disso, ninguém precisava saber disso.

Ninguém sabia e ninguém nunca irá descobrir que Tony Stark na verdade é apaixonado... não, apaixonado não, aquele sentimento era muito maior e mais intenso que paixão.

Ninguém sabia e ninguém nunca irá descobrir que Tony Stark na verdade ama Steve Rogers, seu colega de equipe, seu amigo, seu Capitão.


End file.
